Enjoy Your Freedom While You Still Have It
by LadySongbird16
Summary: Lord Voldemort's reign of terror is growing closer and closer as he and his followers cause destruction across the Wizarding World. The only thing on his mind at the moment though, is killing Harry Potter, and making the Elementals his little minions. What exactly does he think of the Elementals anyway? Rated T. Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Enjoy!


**Enjoy Your Freedom…While You Still Have It**

**Hi! So this is the last one-shot of the **_**Strange Yet Magical Events**_** Series, but it's a little different from the other ones. This is a one-shot from the villain's point of view, so in this case, Voldemort. Big thanks to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for coming up with the idea for this one-shot. Please review; we really want feedback from you guys. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except any OCs mentioned. Enjoy!**

_Voldemort's POV_

The Wizarding world will soon be mine, all mine. Every witch and wizard who doesn't agree with me will die, and all the mudbloods will be severely punished. I will continue Salazar Slyhterin's noble work will be completed this time, not like when Potter stopped me five years ago, or when he defeated me when he was just a mere infant. No matter, I'll kill the Boy Who Lived, and then every soul in this world will have no choice but to obey my every command. Then his five little friends will have no choice but to become my little servants, because even they cannot defeat me. They think they can stop me. Well, I already know that they're hunting for my horcruxes, I saw them just take one. I won't let them make any more progress though. Yes, once Potter is dead the great Merlin's powerful descendants will have to be my minions, and I'll force every single one of them to use their powers to do my biddings.

Some of them might not be so easy to persuade though. First there's the vicious brunette girl, the one who controls fire. Severus has told me all their names, and apparently she's called Samantha. You see I always detected something very powerful in her. When I first encountered her with Potter in the dungeons of Hogwarts when I had no choice but to attach my soul to that pathetic foul Quirrell six years ago, I did not know specifically what power she possessed, but I sensed something inside of her that was much stronger than anything I felt in her pathetic cousins. She is the leader of all of them, I'm sure of it, so my Death Eaters have told me, unfortunately she and her cousins have killed many of my pathetic followers. She certainly is a strange one, though all of them are. When I finally got my body back that night in the graveyard three years ago she had the nerve to bite my finger. Then she and the water elemental pointed out that I don't have a nose and asked me if I would stop being evil if they gave me one. I mean yes, not having a nose doesn't seem fair to me, but I'm Lord Voldemort, the greatest sorcerer ever! I really don't need a nose anyway. Back to my point though, she would definitely be the hardest to persuade since she's so violent, and shows the most bravery out of all of them. She even scared that fool Lucius. She'd probably tell me to kill her before she ever thinks of joining me, but I'm not going to do that. I'll kill all her friends and refuse to kill her until she has no choice but no join me. Thinking about her irritates me the most though.

Then there's the one boy of the group, the one who control's earth, Jimmy, I believe he's called. I have been told that he has a very mellow attitude and prefers not to speak a lot about things unless they interest him. Recalling that night in the graveyard though, he snapped the minute I hurt three of his "precious" cousins, so I can see he cares deeply for his young female relatives. His powers are very strong like the fire elemental's powers. He is a different type of strong though, I saw him break through the bones of my pathetic father that night in the graveyard. He will definitely be hard to persuade as well, in fact, the only thing that might make him change his mind would be if I tried to severely harm one of the female Elementals. I cannot do that though and I would kill any Death Eater who attempted to do so. Those teenagers are way too valuable to even lay a finger on.

Then there's the blonde girl, she is apparently called Bethany, she controls lightning. Severus tells me she is opinionated, talkative, and unpredictable, so I'm pretty sure she would have no problem coming up to me and saying how much she hates me and how she'll never join me. It doesn't surprise me that such an unpredictable girl would have control over such a dangerous element. She's definitely got incredibly strong powers like the fire and earth Elementals, and since she'd be the one most likely to come right up to me and say that she'll never join me, she will be another hard one to persuade. Well, I guess we'll just have to see how strong her will is.

Next there's the tall, brunette girl, with the glasses, Severus says she is called Amelia, she controls air. She is supposedly the smartest of the young Elementals. Even if she has brains, I certainly don't think that she's quick enough to think of a way against me. Despite inheriting the powers of her long late grandfather like the others, I don't sense as much strength from her element as I do from the other three. Of course, I sense a great amount of power from her like the others, but I sense that there is a great deal of compassion and care in her. It is definitely a weakness that I can use to my advantage. She will definitely be easier to persuade than the other three. I'll just have to kill so many people that she cares about that she'll no longer think about using her gift of intellect and will beg me to stop agree to join me.

Finally, there's the straight-haired brunette, apparently she is called Chelsea, and she controls water. I must say, like the feisty one is she definitely a different type of strange. In fact, when she was and the fire one asked me if I would stop being evil if they gave me a nose, she was oddly polite; in fact her exact words were, "Um, excuse me, Mr. Dark Lord Sir." I can definitely tell that she and the air elemental are probably the least powerful of the group. I can sense a lot of compassion and love in her just like the air Elemental. She will definitely be one of the easiest to persuade as well. For I known as soon as she she's her friends die she too will beg me to stop and say she will join me.

Those pathetic teenagers better enjoy every minute of freedom they still have for now. I will soon find them, and once I do, Harry Potter will be dead, and they will be mine.


End file.
